Bullying for admiration
by Momogirl5555
Summary: Carlos is being bullied, but what happens when the bully becomes the admirer? Can Carlos help him? Contains Slash R R
1. Bully

**Hey, guys. Well, if you've read some of my other stories, you know I have one called 'Jarlos Forever' and this is one of the one-shots in it. But, someone suggested that I continue that and I thought that'd be a good idea. Whoever you are, thanks and I hope you like this so, :D**

Carlos walked along the sidewalk glancing over his shoulder every now and then just to make sure he wasn't being followed. He sighed, but the sense of fear didn't go away. He had been being bullied for the past few weeks, they hadn't done anything to him physically, but mentally, they were killing him. He vowed not to tell the guys, he didn't like them to make a fuss over him.

There were 3 of them. They would always crowd around him while he walked home. Usually, James was with him, but today he had decided to go to the pool. Carlos almost begged James to come, but he didn't catch the signs. It wasn't his fault. He had no idea this was going on and hopefully he wouldn't find out.

"Hey, buddy!" He flinched when he heard that voice. It had to be that _damn_ voice every time. "What are you doing walking all by yourself?" he asked in a falsely cheerful tone putting a hand on Carlos shoulder. Carlos dreaded it, but he looked in the direction of the boy that was torturing him.

The boy was large and built like a football player. He was wearing a varsity jacket and an almost sincere grin. It would've looked real if his eyes didn't look like they belonged to a hungry tiger playing with its prey. Carlos was tensed almost to the point of shivering. He tried to relax, but the attempt failed.

Carlos had recently found out the boy's name was Danny. He didn't know his last name, only his first. He didn't really care. He just wanted to get home. "Hi." Carlos answered weakly.

"Finally! You talk! How are you, buddy?" he said smiling wider. Those malicious eyes seemed to taunt Carlos.

"Good. I'm just heading home." he was trying his best to sound casual, but he couldn't.

"That's great! I can walk with you, so I'll know where my best buddy lives!" Carlos' stomach grew ice-cold. He broke away from the taller boy an ran as fast as he could. "Hey! Get back here, you little queer!" he yelled angrily following the younger boy relentlessly.

He turned to corner without a pause and tripped over a rock. He fell to the ground with a yelp as he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He stayed down because he knew he couldn't run any farther. He heard footsteps behind him and the boy appeared around the corner. He bent down and picked up Carlos by the front of his shirt.

Carlos whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he growled ferociously. He reluctantly opened his eyes and his fear started to rise to a breaking point. He couldn't escape that gaze. Such hatred and... something else Carlos couldn't quite make out, because the boy hid it well.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked quietly.

"I'm taking you home because you twisted your ankle." he grinned like a Cheshire cat. He lifted Carlos up with ease and made the smaller boy tell him where he lived.

They arrived at the Palmwoods and James was sitting by the pool. He saw Carlos and raised his sunglasses a little to see better. There was a weird look in his eyes as he ran over to Danny and Carlos. "What happened to Carlos?" he asked looking at his boyfriend lying in the arms of a stranger.

"He fell and twisted his ankle, so I brought him home." Carlos loathed how easy it was for him to seem caring because he knew the boy hated him and he didn't have a reason.

"Here, let me take him." James said holding out his arms. Carlos looked up at Danny and was startled by what he saw in his eyes. He saw a sort of sadness, like he didn't want to let Carlos go, and he was scared. He reluctantly set him in James' arms and walked away.

They watched him leave and the brunette looked down at his injured Carlos. "What happened, really?"

"Exactly what he said. I was running home, tripped and he happened to be walking by so, he took me home." Carlos stated plainly as if it was just a coincidence. James carried him to the apartment and set him down on the couch.

He kissed Carlos' cheek. "I have to go. Gustavo wants me at the studio. You gonna be okay, babe?"

The smaller boy nodded and James left the room. He sighed and glanced around the room. His eyes stopped on Kendall and Logan's door. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Logan! Kendall! Are you here?"

There was a silence and he thought he wouldn't get an answer but Logan's voice piped up. "Yeah, we'll be out in a second, C."

Carlos blinked and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was going to tell them, but he had to. Danny making him hurt his ankle was the last straw. He didn't want to be a victim any more and he needed help to do so.

Kendall walked out with Logan close behind. "What wrong, Carlos?" Kendall asked in a concerned tone.

"There's this guy who always messes with me and today he chased me, making me trip and twist my ankle but he carried me home. I need help." he said looking at the two boys with a pleading expression.

Kendall looked annoyed and Logan was staring at Carlos' ankle. He walked over to the couch and moved the younger boy's feet so he could make sure he was okay. Kendall's knuckles were turning white. "What's his name and where do you see him?"

"Danny and near the park every day." Carlos replied. He winced as Logan poked his ankle. He looked at the end of the couch.

Logan shrugged and said, "Can you move it?" Carlos wiggled it. "It's probably just sprained." The raven-haired boy nodded. "I'm going to go get an ice pack." he said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Kendall sat on the edge of the couch and pulled Carlos into his arms. He whispered into his ear, "Everything's gonna be okay, C." Just then, James walked in. For a moment he just stood at the door then he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you holding my boyfriend like a kid? That's my job." he said walking over to the couch and staring at Kendall for an explanation.

Kendall looked down at Carlos. "Can I tell him?" Carlos looked back and forth between his boyfriend and the one holding him. He sighed and nodded. Kendall turned his attention to James. "Carlos is being bullied and he didn't want to tell you because you'd make a big deal out of it."

James blinked and looked down at the Latino. He nodded and James took him from Kendall, holding him close and gently. "You can tell me anything, you know." he nodded again. "Was it the boy that brought you home?" Carlos nodded again. "We'll take care of it, don't worry, Carly."

"Thanks." he mumbled into his shirt. "I love you." he said unexpectedly.

"I love you, too." he looked up at Logan who was giving Kendall the ice pack. He put it on the sprained ankle carefully and Carlos whimpered. "Shhh. It's okay." James said putting his finger on the younger boy's lips. He turned his attention to Kendall. "What's the plan?"

_~The*Next*Day~_

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos walked down the sidewalk. Kendall was carrying a hockey stick and Carlos had his helmet strapped on with James arm around his waist. Logan looked like he could set a fire with his eyes when Danny appeared.

He smiled and it looked sincere. "Hey, guys. I see the little guy is okay."

Logan's anger flared. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kendall gripped the hockey stick tighter. "We mean, Carlos told us what really happened. If you mess with our friend anymore, you'll have to go through me, Logan and Carlos' boyfriend. I'm sure you know how guys can get when the one they love is getting pushed around. So back off."

Surprisingly, he laughed. "What are you squirts gonna do?"

Logan stepped forward. "We'll use the hockey stick for persuasion and I'll add we won't stop until you're sorry."

All of the boys, except Carlos, were giving him a death glare. Danny walked backwards a step and raised his hands in defense. "Fine. See ya, losers." he said turning around and walking away.

Carlos was finally rid of that looming feeling of dread. James kissed the side of his head. "He won't be bothering you anymore." for the first time since he met Danny, Carlos smiled brightly.

**Things are only beginning, but how will Danny react the next time he meets Carlos? You'll see that in the next chapter.**

**~Momo**


	2. Confession

**Hey, guys. I thought I'd be in school today but, I was feeling nauseous and bus rides certainly don't help that. Anyways, if the person that suggested this had an account, I'd like to thank you and you can private message me anytime. Alrighty then, onto the story!**

A cool summer breeze was blowing as Carlos walked home. For the first time in weeks he felt completely relaxed and safe. The guys offered to go with him to the studio, but he wanted to go by himself today. He had missed this feeling of peace too much.

Carlos smiled brightly and started to skip. He didn't care who was watching, he was happy and he wanted to whole world to know it. He heard someone make a noise. "Psst!"

With his short attention span, it was hard no to turn around. So, he whirled around and Danny stood in the opening of an alley. At first, Carlos was alarmed, then he saw the larger boy's eyes. They were wet from tears and were apologetic. He motioned for Carlos to come over.

Carlos glanced around and walked across the street timidly. He stepped into the alley reluctantly and Danny started talking. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just to confused and I-" his voice broke and he started crying.

The smaller boy was stunned at this sudden change in heart. Danny slid down against the wall and curled into a ball. Carlos knelt down and tried to comfort him. "Hey, it's okay. What's going on?"

Carlos hadn't even noticed he was holding something in his hand until he held it out to the confused boy. He took it gently and twirled in around in his hands. It was a red rose. He didn't know how to respond, so he looked down at Danny for confirmation. "I-I think I'm in love with you." he croaked.

The rose was very pretty, but Carlos already had James and he didn't know how to let him down gently. He glanced from the rose to Danny uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry. You're a great guy and all, but my heart belongs to someone else. He was the one with his arm around me yesterday."

Danny nodded and wiped his eyes. "I know. I just had to tell you that I was very sorry. I'm really bad at this stuff. Terrible, actually. I've definitely never told anyone if I liked them... especially if it was another dude." he mumbled.

A few people were walking by the alleyway and were regarding the boys as if they were aliens. Carlos shook his head and put a reassuring hand on Danny's arm. "It's okay. You don't have to hide who you are. I think, inside, you truly are a good guy. You just don't know how to cope with it, so you take it out on others. I have an idea to help you."

The bulky boy looked up hopefully. "How?" he said quietly.

"I'm gonna set you up on a date with one of my friends and you're gonna have fun. He's perfect for you."

"Who is it?"

Carlos smirked. "It wouldn't be a blind date if I told you, now would it?"

Danny returned the smile and looked at the ground. "Sorry, I never asked for your name."

"My name is Carlos. Carlos Garcia." he held out his hand and the taller boy shook it happily.

**Okay, chapter 2 complete, yay! In the next chapter, Carlos is gonna need the help from his friends, but what will they say when they find out Carlos wants to help his former bully? Will they be supportive or refuse? Everything rests on their decision.**

**~Momo**


	3. Forgiveness

**Hey, guys. I have no clue how long this story is going to last, so... I forgot to put that disclaimer thing so here... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND DANNY. Thank you and now, onto the story.**

Carlos helped Danny to his feet and they walked out of the alley. Carlos was smiling up at Danny and he returned it enthusiastically. He nodded and looked ahead. "So, you're really sure this is gonna work?"

"Yeah. I'll just need to ask the guys for help setting everything up." Carlos replied. He walked a few feet before realizing Danny wasn't following him.

His eyes were filled with terror. "I can't go back there. They hate me for what I did and I don't blame them."

Carlos walked back and looped his arm in Danny's. "When they see your change of heart, I'm sure they'll be okay. Come on." The shorter of the two walked on and the other followed.

They reached the Palmwoods and noticed all of the boys were standing beside the pool. It looked like James or Kendall had pushed Logan in the pool and the latter was slightly annoyed. Kendall was standing behind the wet boy and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around him.

Carlos waved to them and caught James' attention. He smiled then saw his arm was linked with Danny's. It became confused and slightly angry. He ran to where his boyfriend stood. James glanced between the two of them before resting his eyes on Carlos. "What's going on?"

Carlos held up his free hand in defense. "Listen, we need your help. Danny needs a date, so I was hoping you guys would help me. Please, Jamie, he's really sorry and he needs us."

James' eyes bore into Danny's but the latter of the two kept his apologetic gaze. James blinked and his eyes softened. He looked at Carlos and said, "We'll have to talk to Kendall and Logan about this, okay? I'm not sure they're gonna be as forgiving. You remember Kendall was the one with the hockey stick."

The Latino smiled brightly. "So, that means you forgive him?"

He looked at Danny uneasily. "Well, sorta. But, if he hurts my little Carlitos then, he's dead." he said taking Carlos' hand. He motioned for the slightly disappointed boy to follow him. James wrapped his arm around Carlos' waist and Danny followed timidly behind.

Kendall and Logan were sitting in a chair by the pool. Logan was sitting on the blond's lap happily as he had his arms around the raven-haired boy. They looked up at the approaching boys and their smiles disappeared. James held up his hand before they could say anything. "We all need to talk. 2J now." he walked away leaving Logan and Kendall stunned.

_~10 minutes later~_

James sat next to Carlos with his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. Danny was sitting across from them and he was staring at the floor. He had just told James he had a crush on the latter's boyfriend and James was fine with it. He knew they could find someone other that his Carlos for Danny.

Logan and Kendall walked into the apartment, still stunned. Kendall was first to speak. "Alright, what's going on here?" Carlos told them as they made their way to the couch. After Carlos finished, there was a stunned silence.

Danny's face was red and he was shaking. Carlos guessed he'd never felt so vulnerable and he just needed someone to tell him everything was okay. Tears were in Logan's eyes as he turned towards Danny.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive us! We had no idea! Of course we'll help you!" The crying boy randomly pulled the larger one into a hug. Danny was stunned, but he put one arm around the smaller boy. He had a confused look in his eyes and he looked to Kendall for some sort of sign.

Kendall gazed at his boyfriend reluctantly then nodded. Danny smiled halfheartedly and hugged Logan, then pushed him towards Kendall. The blond laughed a little and kissed the stunned boy on the forehead.

Danny scratched the back of his head and said, "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

Logan grinned. "We're going to help you get a boyfriend."

**What does the mastermind of the group have in store for Danny? Will he find someone that fits Danny perfectly? I wonder if Logan is a matchmaker. (XP) Find all this out and more in the next chapter.**

**~Momo**


	4. Speed dating

**Hey, guys. Again, I have nothing to say except, I hope your questions will be answered enjoy. Onto the story!**

Danny stood in the apartment listening to Logan. "Now, my genius plan will be set into motion." The raven haired boy said with a grin.

He was prepping the larger boy for his brilliant scheme to get him a date. He walked over to the window and gave the thumbs up sign, signaling the rest of the gang that Danny was ready.

Carlos, James and Kendall were waiting by the park with a short line of boys behind a rope. Kendall was watching for the signal and nodded. Logan had planned a speed dating session. He hoped someone would catch Danny's eye and that he'd continue dating one of them.

Suddenly, Logan walked out of the hotel with Danny following him awkwardly. The boys in line sighed in unison. Carlos smiled. They all thought Danny was pretty cute, apparently.

The taller boy was confused, but he sat down at the table. He glanced between Logan and the line of guys before resting his eyes on Carlos. "What's going on?" he asked tilting his head slightly, earning another sigh from the crowd.

Danny blushed and looked down shyly. He was making the boys go wild. James had to hold them back with help from Kendall. The boy at the table looked at Logan and he answered, "You're speed dating. You talk to a boy for about 1 minute then go to the next and if someone catches your attention, just let us know."

The helpless boy looked at the crowd and nodded. James let the first guy through. He sat down and gave Danny a brilliant smile. "Hi, I'm John." he was blond with beautiful blue eyes and a charming smile. The taller boy returned the smile reluctantly and the games began.

Almost 15 minutes had passed and they were running out of hope. He seemed to be interested in a few, but when they left, he just shook his head. James was crossing off the names and smiled when he got to the person Carlos had recommenced.

James looked over his shoulder and said, "Hey, Dak! You're up buddy."

A brown haired boy with golden eyes walked up the the table. Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall almost burst into laughter. Danny's mouth was slightly open and he looked ready to melt into his seat.

Dak smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Dak. May I just say, you look very handsome." he said kissing Danny's hand softly.

The bulky boy made a small noise in the back of his throat and shook his head. "I- uh, hi. I'm hot. I mean, Danny!" he quickly corrected himself as he blushed a deeper shade of red.

Dak laughed and the blushing boy instantly became confused. The golden-eyed boy took the latter's hand and said, "You're pretty cute. So, do you think you'd like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, of course. You're cute, too. I-" his eyes widened in alarm. "Oh my god, did I say that out loud?" he said quickly covering his mouth.

Dak took his hand from his mouth and held it. "Don't do that. I love to hear your voice. You sound so innocent, but not quite helpless." the little timer dinged and in one motion, Danny snatched it up and stopped it.

"You were saying?" he said casually, but there was no way to hide the happiness in his gaze.

"I was saying, that you're cute and I'd love to get to know you better. So, what about dinner tomorrow at 7:00?"

"Sounds like a plan." Danny answered, smiling too big for his face.

Dak winked and stood up. He walked away and the boy still seated stared after him. Logan tapped his shoulder with a smirk. "I believe you found a date." Logan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, and he's very hot."

That was the last thing any of the guys expected from him, so they laughed until they fell over.

**I told you there was a special character, did I not? So, how will Danny's date go? Will he even be able to speak? (Hahaha) Find out in the next installment of "Bullying for Admiration"**

**~Momo**


	5. First date

**Hey, guys. So, Thanksgiving is coming up, what are you thankful for? Let me know and again, accepting requests. Okay, this chapter is in Danny's POV, in case you were wondering. Onto the story!**

Danny was pacing back and forth in the living room of 2J. His date was supposed to get there in 5 minutes and he was nervous. What if Dak didn't want to go on another date? What if he blew it? He shook his head. Thinking like that certainly wasn't the way to go.

Carlos was talking, but Danny only heard snatches of it. "... Fine... be okay... chill!" Carlos said finally. He was smiling and Danny stopped in his tracks. Carlos was still kinda cute, but he knew that wasn't going anywhere. Carlos sighed. "Just calm down. I've know Dak for a long time and I know when he likes someone. Trust me, he really likes you and I know you really like him. Just be yourself."

Danny nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just hope myself is good enough."

"Say that again and I will slap you. You're awesome, that's why Dak likes you. He sees you're perfect for him, just don't be something you're not." Danny relaxed a little and returned the smile.

The doorbell rang and Carlos held up his hands. "You stay here. I'm gonna go get the door." Danny nodded and watched the smaller boy walk to the door.

He pulled it open and Danny's breath caught in his throat. Dak stood there with a rose wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was smiling and he glanced at Danny. He said hello to Carlos and turned his attention to the nervous boy. "You ready to go?" he asked smoothly.

Danny had no clue how he could make him feel like his knees were made of jelly, but he did. All he had to do was look at him a certain way and that was it. Danny could only nod as he walked to the door clumsily.

Dak laughed a little and held out the rose. "Here. This is for you." Danny took it and gazed at it thoughtfully. He had no clue what to do with it, so he looked at Carlos.

He got the signal and took the rose gently. "I'll go put this in some water. Go on, then. Get on with your date and have fun." he said with a smile.

He left the room and Dak stepped to the side. Danny walked out of the apartment and took a deep breath. Reality was finally catching up to him. This was happening.

They walked down the hall to the elevator. Dak pushed the button and it opened almost instantly. They stepped inside and Dak pushed the button with a '1' written on it. "Nervous?" he asked looking at Danny when the doors closed.

The taller boy nodded and looked down shyly. "I'm just not very used to the whole... you know."

"Hey, don't worry. I may not look like it, but I'm nervous, too. I really like you." Danny looked down at him and he was still smiling. It eased his fear slightly. The elevator opened again and they walked out into the lobby.

When they had made their way outside, a thought occurred to Danny. "Where are we going, anyways?" he asked looking to his left.

"That" he replied, "is a secret. Just follow me." Danny opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and looked away timidly.

"What's wrong? Did I screw something up?" Dak asked fearfully.

Danny looked back to him. "No, no, of course not. I just- it's nothing, never mind."

"You can tell me."

He tensed up and developed a sudden interest in his shoes. "I wanted to know if..." his voice trailed off. "Would you mind if I held your hand?" he blurted out as he blushed furiously.

Dak abruptly broke into a smile. "Actually, I'd prefer it." he said holding his hand out. Danny took it with a nervous smile. He'd never been so happy with a person before. His entire arm tingled with excitement.

They walked down the sidewalk and Dak stopped at hot dog stand. He bought two and led Danny to a secluded spot in the park. They talked the whole time. It was nice to have someone who was interested in the same things as him, Danny though.

Dak sat down on the bench and unwrapped his hot dog. He took a bite and looked at Danny who was still staring at his.

He just couldn't believe this was actually happening. Dak _liked_ him. Of all people he could be on a date with, Danny was his choice. "Are you okay?" the smaller boy asked.

Danny nodded. "I've just never liked someone who liked me back. It's never really worked out for me."

"Well, that's hard to believe. You're amazing. Anyone who says different is sadly mistaken." Dak replied taking Danny's hand and rubbing small circles on it with his thumb.

A lump formed in Danny's throat. "No I'm not. Did I tell you how I met Carlos?"

"No." he answered quietly. "He did."

"You know that about me, but you call me amazing. How?"

"Because, you apologized. I'm not gonna say bullying him was the right thing to do, but everyone makes mistakes. I've made a few mistakes of my own."

Danny looked at him with tears in his eyes. "What kind of mistakes?"

"Well, a few years ago, I had a crush on my friend. I told him, but he didn't feel the same way. The next day, he avoided me completely. When I asked him what was wrong, he just told me he couldn't hang out with me anymore. It practically killed me. Especially, knowing that it was all my fault. I've been so afraid to tell anyone how I feel."

"You seem so confident though. I can't even fake it. I'm just too shy."

"That's because you make me feel more relaxed, I can tell you things that I usually don't say out loud."

"Really?" Danny blushed. "I can do that?"

"You could do a lot of things if you put your mind to it." Dak swallowed hard and looked up at Danny. He tried to say something, but decided against it. "I- uh... Don't freak out, please." he said nervously.

Danny looked at him. "What do you-" Dak leaned forward and kissed the stunned boy. It took him a moment to understand Dak's lips were on his, but he kissed back once he realized. His eyes closed and the kiss was over to soon. Danny kept his eyes closed for a few seconds as he processed it.

"So?" Dak asked.

"That was awesome." Danny replied sincerely as his eyes fluttered open. "Can you do that again? Because, I know how to react now."

Dak smiled and kissed him again. Danny rested his hands on Dak's waist and the latter put his arm's around the taller boy's neck. When he pulled away, he stayed inches from the taller boy's face. "Better?" Dak said with a smirk.

"Much." Danny replied.

**I hope I've made Danny loveable! Thanks to everyone who reads this and to the person who suggested it. Happy thanksgiving! The aftermath of the date will be posted in the next and final chapter.**

**~Momo**


	6. Conclusion

**Hey, guys. Here is the conclusion to Danny's date, as promised. Sorry it took so long, I've not had much time to write. Onto the story!**

The next two months after the date went smoothly. They went at a steady pace so, Danny would be comfortable. The boys were very happy for them, but Carlos was more excited than anyone else.

They were sitting next to the pool talking to the guys. Carlos and James were holding hands while Kendall was standing behind Logan with his arms wrapped around him. Dak giggled as Danny kissed him on the cheek. The smaller boy was sitting in Danny's lap and bouncing lightly with his boyfriend's arms around his waist.

"I really can't thank you enough." Danny said sincerely. "I mean, I was so terrible to you and you helped me find Dak." he smiled as the golden-eyed boy turned his head to see his boyfriend.

Dak smiled. "Thanks. We couldn't be happier."

"Yay! I'm a matchmaker!" Carlos said with glee. "Dak was my idea."

James rolled his eyes and squeezed the younger boy's hand as he kissed his head. "Don't get too carried away. You know what happens when you do."

"I know, I know. It took Bitters a whole week to clean all the jello out of the pool. That was pretty funny, though." he replied with a smirk.

Dak's watch beeped and he looked down. "Man, I have to get to the studio. Can you come with me?" he said looking at Danny. The taller boy nodded and Dak stood up.

Danny followed and they walked away after saying goodbye to the guys. They left the Palmwoods and Dak looked up at the taller boy with a concerned expression. "Can I hold your hand?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Danny answered intertwining their fingers.

"I know you're nervous about being romantic in public. I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." he replied looking at the ground shyly.

Danny stared at him in shock. He had gotten used to doing things like holding hands in public, so he decided to show him that he didn't care who saw him. "Dak.." he said making the smaller boy look up at him. Before he could react, Danny kissed his lips.

After a few seconds, he pulled away. Dak kept his eyes closed for a moment then smiled as he opened them. "I guess aren't nervous anymore."

"No, or course not." Danny replied with a grin.

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter of Bullying For Admiration! I know I did! Let me know if you have any requests for future stories, sequels, etc... R+R**

**~Momo**


End file.
